Dans la peau d'un tueur
by Klariss
Summary: A professional killer remembers his last day of liberty, the day when he killed a cop.


DANS LA PEAU D'UN TUEUR.  
  
Disclamer : Pourquoi cette histoire allez-vous me dire ? Bien tout simplement parce que tout le monde écrit ses fanfic du point de vue des « gentils » si l'on peut dire. Alors j'ai eu envie de changer et d'écrire cette fois du point de vue d'un « méchant » garçon. Bien sûr les personnages principaux ne sont pas ignorés, mais ils sont vus d'un autre ?il.  
  
Nota Benné : Rüguer 6.60 : Je sais que c'est un fusil mais alors comment écrire le nom j'en sais rien du tout donc pardon pour les fautes d'orthographe.  
  
****  
  
Je me réveille non pas au chant des oiseaux mais aux cris des matons. Ce que je les déteste. Ils nous traitent pire que si nous étions de la merde. Je m'assoies sur le bord de mon lit. Mon compagnon de cellule ronfle toujours. C'est un vrai rondin celui-là. Même un ouragan au dessus de sa tête ne le réveillerait pas. Je l'envie. Moi j'ai perdu le sommeil il y 'a 4 ans de cela ; lorsque j'ai fait la connerie qui m'a faite enfermer ici. Je m'appelle Matthieu Loney, et j'ai 37 ans.  
  
Je me suis réveillé ce matin là comme d'habitude. Ma femme à côté de moi. Ma femme ! Quelle femme ! Un Rüguer 6.60 doublé d'un 9 mm. Je les aimais plus que ma propre vie. Je me demandais toujours ce que je ferais sans eux. La réponse est simple ; il n'y a qu'à me voir maintenant, là où je suis ; à me tourmenter jour après jour en me demandant pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Ses collègues sont venus me voir et m'ont demandé pourquoi j'avais fais ça, pourquoi je l'avais tué. Que pouvais-je leur dire ? Que j'avais paniqué ? Même maintenant je n'ai toujours pas la réponse. Ca fait 4 ans, 4 ans que son visage me hante ! 4 ans que ses amis me posent la même question ; 4 ans, depuis que je me suis transformé en monstre. A l'époque, mon surnom était Matoney et j'avais 33 ans.  
  
Je me suis donc réveillé ce matin là, ma femme à côté de moi ; avec une balle dans le chargeur, prête à partir, et l'autre chargé à bloc, comme je les aime. Deux ou trois directs dans le pouching-ball, quelques pompes, une bonne douche froide, et me voilà à emballer avec le plus grand soin, comme si ma vie en dépendait, mes deux amours. Chaque jour une identité différente, chaque jour un endroit différent, chaque jour une cible différente. Mais il n'était pas censé se trouver là ! En sortant de cet appartement, dans lequel j'avais passé une nuit, jamais je n'aurais pensé que ma vie basculerait dans l'horreur. Mais à l'époque, j'étais un crétin arriéré, un fou sanguinaire.  
  
10h30 : Je me suis retrouvé comme tous les jours dans le bureau de mon patron. Peut-on appeler ça un bureau ? Difficile à dire. Lui aussi changeait chaque jour d'endroit. Nous étions dans la suite royale du Washington Jefferson Hotel, situé sur la 48ème. Suite royale me direz- vous ? Et oui mon patron était un businessman dont les affaires pouvaient rapporter gros ; soit 50 millions soit 50 ans de tôle. Et moi j'étais son sous-fifre ; son « Monsieur propre » attitré. C'est d'ailleurs sous ce nom là que tout le monde me connaissait, y comprit les flics. Et oui je mettais un point d'honneur à narguer ces connards, ces enfoirés ! J'avais prit l'habitude, et ce, bien sûr avec l'approbation de mon patron, d'envoyer une petite note à ces poulets ; avec marqué l'heure et le lieu de mon prochain forfait. Et bizarrement je m'étais prit d'empathie pour un flic que je ne connaissais que de nom ; à qui je téléphonais régulièrement, dans le but avant tout de le narguer. Et à chaque fois il m'envoyait me faire foutre. Il me faisait rire, jamais je n'aurai cru qu'un flic puisse agir de la sorte vis-à-vis de l'un des criminels les plus rechercher ; au Top 10 des commissariats. Je le menais par le bout du nez cet abrutit, du moins c'est ce qu'il me faisait croire. Il était devenu mon interlocuteur avec toute la police New-yorkaise, et je l'aimais bien. Si seulement il était resté à l'extérieur ! Si seulement ! Quoiqu'il en soit je prenais un plaisir immense à leur faire des pieds de nez. Lorsque je sentais l'adrénaline monter en moi quand j'entendais les sirènes des voitures qui arrivaient, alors que je n'avais pas encore accompli ma mission ; lorsque je savais que je pouvais être pris à tout moment, et que j'appuyais quand même sur la détente, que ma cible s'effondrait, le verre de cognac qu'elle tenait dans sa main se répandant par terre ; et que je voyais les flics entrer dans la pièce quelques millièmes de secondes après que j'ai tiré ; et que je regardais leur tête, cela n'avait pas de prix. Du moins c'est ce que je pensais à ce moment là. Le prix, je le paye aujourd'hui.  
  
Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, à l'époque, les flics voulaient tellement m'arrêter. Après tout je tuais des gens, normal puisque j'étais tueur à gage ; mais c'étaient tous des bandits ; des voleurs, des racoleurs, qui faisaient de l'ombre à mon boss. Je rendais un immense service à la société en tuant un Raoul Hernandez ou un Clyde. En plus ça faisait du boulot en moins pour les officiers. Mais je ne me rendais pas compte du prix d'une vie, jamais avant ce jour.  
  
11h00 : Mon patron, le Al Capon de la finance et du business, devrais-je dire du trafic de stupéfiants et d'armes ; m'avait ordonné d'aller voir l'une de ses ouailles, comme il aimait à appeler tous ceux qui lui devait du fric. Bien sûr il n'y allait jamais lui-même ; mais ça ne me dérangeait nullement de faire le « sale » boulot ; si tenté qu'il soit aussi sale que l'on peut se le dire, car ça me réjouissait. Je n'étais pas vraiment de bonne humeur car je n'avais personne à tuer, donc aucun flic à narguer. Mon patron s'en était aperçu ; et m'avait demandé de trouver un certain Joseph Bruismaker, et de lui faire comprendre que le fric qu'il devait était maintenant imposable d'intérêts. Un petit boulot comme je les aime.  
  
Ce Bruismaker travaillait dans une banque, qui n'ouvrait évidemment pas avant 15 heures. Plus les types sont riches plus ils sont cons, c'est bien connu. Depuis que j'avais pris contact, si l'on peut dire, avec les flics, il y avait environ 3 mois de ça, je ne cessais d'aller m'aventurer près des commissariats, en fait près d'un commissariat, le 55ème, où mon flic préféré se trouvait. Je sentais l'excitation à l'intérieur de moi lorsque je passais devant tous ces uniformes et que je les saluais brièvement. Quoiqu'il m'est déjà arrivé de discuter avec certains ; sans qu'ils ne soupçonnent un instant que j'étais le type qu'ils recherchaient avec tant d'ardeur depuis au moins cinq mois. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'étouffer un rire chaque fois que je repartais. Je saluais de même les pompiers qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté de la rue ; et bien que les deux filles qui s'y trouvaient étaient superbes, mon intérêt n'allait qu'à ce policier, MON policier. J'avais passé tellement de temps devant cette enceinte que je connaissais tous les noms par c?ur à force de les entendre. Mais je n'en retenais qu'un ! Celui de mon officier.  
  
Ce jour là je l'ai vu plus qu'à mon goût. Je traînais devant le commissariat lorsqu'il sortit et se dirigea vers sa patrouilleuse. D'un coup, celui que j'avais présumé être son chef se montra.  
  
Lieutenant : Davis ! Le policier se retourna Davis : Oui patron ? Lieutenant : Un appel pour vous ! Davis : De qui ? Lieutenant : J'en sais rien, mais dites à cette demoiselle qu'ici ce n'est pas une agence matrimoniale. Davis : Comprit patron. Le policier s'avança mais son chef se saisit de son bras. Lieutenant : Que ça ne se reproduise plus. Davis : Comprit !  
  
Il rentra à l'intérieur. Cette scène m'avait amusée ; mais avait eu encore un effet plus grand sur les pompiers. Lorsque je me suis retourné, je pouvais constater qu'ils étaient tous entrain de se marrer, pardon, de se moquer littéralement de leur collègue ; sauf l'une des deux jeunes femmes, qui avait plutôt l'air contrarié. Mais peu m'importait ; mon regard se redirigea vers mon flic préféré. Sa partenaire vint le rejoindre alors qu'il était sur le point de monter dans la voiture.  
  
Faith : Bosco ! Attends ! Tu comptes aller où là ? Bosco : Ce type se paye ma tête ! J'en ai marre, ça va faire 3 mois qu'il nous tend des perches et nous, on n'est même pas foutu de les prendre. Faut que je le trouve. Faith : Ah oui ! Et comment tu vas faire, un ? Mettre la ville à feu et à sang ? Fouiller chaque personne que tu croises ? Bosco : Arrête de te foutre de moi. Faith : Soit un peu réaliste. On n'a rien, strictement rien sur lui. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il fasse une grosse bavure pour qu'on puisse le choper.  
  
Si seulement ils savaient que j'étais là, que c'était de moi dont ils étaient entrain de parler ; que j'étais entrain de les écouter. Et si seulement j'avais su que la grosse bavure dont Faith avait parlé allait se réaliser.. Mon flic était vraiment entêté, et je l'aimais bien, et même peut-être trop car je me retrouvais en lui. Chaque personne à un bon et un mauvais côté, Bosco était ce bon côté de moi, que j'avais toujours recherché. Et que j'allais bientôt détruire.  
  
15h15 : J'attendais un peu avant de rentrer dans la banque, histoire que le vigile aille se prendre un café. Pourquoi risquer le plus lorsque je pouvais risquer le moins. Ca aurait été si stupide de se faire prendre juste pour aller voir quelqu'un. Ca n'était pas aussi excitant que lorsque je grillais la cervelle de monsieur le courtier en bourse. Et puis je ne voulais pas me faire prendre. Après tout j'étais peut-être con mais pas au point de vouloir aller en tôle. Le feu est passé au vert, je me suis mis à marcher en direction de l'entrée. Ce monsieur Bruismaker allait regretter de jouer avec l'argent de mon patron. Je suis rentré et me suis directement dirigé vers les salles du fond. Personne ne m'a remarqué. J'ai ouvert la porte et il était là, le sieur Joseph, entrain de compter ses richesses, une bonne bouteille de Champagne à côté de lui. J'ai fermé la porte afin que personne ne soit dérangé par la nuisance sonore que mes actes allaient entraîner. Joseph s'est retourné, et comprenant immédiatement qui j'étais et pourquoi je venais, il s'est étendu jusqu'à un tiroir. Mauvais choix. Je lui ai refermé sur la main d'un coup de pied sec. Il hurlait. Pourquoi est-ce que ce type de boulot devait toujours finir dans les cris. Je n'étais pas patient.  
  
Moi : La ferme !  
  
Il se tu immédiatement.  
  
Moi : Mes tympans vous remercient. Vous savez sans doute qui je suis et pourquoi je suis là. Sieur Joseph secoua la tête frénétiquement. Moi : Bien, très bien. J'ai enlevé mon manteau à ce moment là pour éviter que du sang vienne s'y imprégner. Moi : Vous savez donc que mon patron ne tolère pas que l'on se paye sa tête. Joseph : je vais lui rendre son argent, tout son argent. Moi : Quand ? Joseph : Dans quelques jours. Moi : Réponse insatisfaisante. Sur ce je lui prit la main puis lui fit craquer le petit doigt, qui resta en arrière. Joseph recommença ses hurlements de plus belle. Joseph : A la fin de la semaine. Ahh.. Par pitié arrêtez. Je réfléchis un instant puis le regarda droit dans les yeux. Moi : Hum.Non ! Cette fois je luis prit l'index et le majeur et les lui tordis. Je sentis craquer ses os. Joseph : Ahhh. Moi : Chut, chut, chut. Voyons Joseph, un peu de respect pour la clientèle ; vous allez finir par la déranger. Joseph : Demain, demain promis. Je lui ai appuyé sur les doigts à ce moment là. Joseph : Ah ! Moi : Et c'est quoi tout ce blé ? Joseph : Des clients ; de l'argent à des clients. Je ne peux pas. Moi : Pas quoi ? Tu te permets de prendre de l'argent de tes clients pour toi, mais tu ne peux pas rembourser le patron ? UN ? C'EST CA ? La patience n'étant pas mon fort, je lui mis un bon direct du droit dans le visage puis le roua de coups, encore et encore. Je trouvais ça jouissif, de voir tout se sang se répandre un peu partout petit à petit. Après dix bonnes minutes d'amusement, j'ai réalisé qu'il était temps que je parte. Je me suis accroupi auprès de Joseph, qui tenait son estomac serré. Moi : Un jour de retard, un doigt en moins ! Je me suis remis debout et je l'ai obligé à lécher mes chaussures. Après tout c'était son sang. Et le sang séché est impossible à faire enlever. J'avais deux règles immuables concernant mon boulot : la première était de ne jamais céder à la panique ; et la deuxième était que tout job devait être exécuté dans les règles de l'art. Lorsque je sortis de la pièce, j'avais perdu tout sang-froid, celui-là même qui m'étais utile tous les jours. C'est à ce moment là ; lorsque je les ai vu, que tout a basculé. J'ai paniqué. La panique n'est jamais bonne. Elle ne fait qu'aggraver les choses.  
  
Ils étaient dehors, entrain de discuter, Mon policier et sa collègue. Bosco est rentré à l'intérieur de la banque tandis que Faith est restée à l'extérieur. Mon c?ur a commencé à battre ; j'étais à leur portée, il ne fallait pas que je m'affole. Je suis sorti le plus normalement possible lorsque j'ai vu Faith s'avancer vers moi. J'ai baissé les yeux et à ce moment là j'ai remarqué que mon pantalon était tâché du sang du connard que je venais d'allumer. Cet enfoiré avait salit mon costard. J'ai décidé de faire demi tour, croyant que c'était pour cela qu'elle venait vers moi.  
  
Faith : Monsieur ?  
  
Elle m'appelait maintenant, j'étais foutu !  
  
Faith : Monsieur ? Veuillez vous retournez !  
  
Elle se saisit de mon bras à ce moment là. Mes nerfs ont lâché, j'ai paniqué. Je me suis brusquement retourné en pointant mon revolver à sa tête. Sans dire un mot je me suis précipité à l'intérieur de la banque. Lorsque j'ai vu le gardien prendre des mesures en avant afin de me contrer, je lui ai tiré dessus. Tout le monde à commencé à crier, les femmes se jeter à terre ; les hommes les protégeant. Et je l'ai vu, mon Bosco ; le flic avec qui j'avais tissé une relation étrange depuis 3 mois maintenant. En lisant dans ses yeux, j'ai su qu'il savait qui j'étais. Jamais je ne pourrais m'en sortir. Je l'avais déjà observé, c'était un excellent flic. Un trop bon flic. J'agissais souvent par instinct, je suppose que cet après-midi là Bosco a agit pareil ; car il ne pouvait pas être devant cette banque pour rien.  
  
15.30h : Ma vie venait de basculer. J'avais abattu froidement un vigil, alors que je m'étais promis de ne jamais descendre un flic, car il en était un.  
  
15.45h : Je ne savais toujours pas quoi faire. Tout ce que je faisais d'habitude était préparé, organisé ; mais à ce moment là j'avais perdu tout contrôle. Je ne me contrôlais plus. Jamais je n'avais avant ça, braqué une arme sur des civils innocents. Dehors toute la police était là, des tireurs d'élite se mettaient en position, je pouvais le deviner, étant un peu comme eux, devant abattre à la première occasion une personne définit. Des négociateurs se trouvaient là, avec leur microphone, me demandant de relâcher au moins deux civils. A l'intérieur, Bosco me regardait silencieusement. Il savait que j'étais perdu.  
  
Bosco : monsieur Propre c'est ça ? Matoney ? Moi : La ferme Bosco : Tu penses que tu vas aller loin comme ça ? T'es fichu ! Moi : Tu vas me demander de me rendre ? Bosco : Non  
  
J'étais surpris par sa réponse, jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il allait me répondre non. Une folle hystérique dansant sur ses canneberges commença à lui hurler qu'il était fou, que son but était de les faire sortir. Moi-même je n'étais pas sûr de ce qu'il fallait penser.  
  
Moi : Non ? Bosco : Tu sais que tu devras te rendre, tu n'es pas con, et de fait je n'ai aucune intention d'y jouer avec toi  
  
Il me respectait dans une certaine mesure, je le sentais. Mais je n'ai jamais senti ce qui allait se produire. C'est lorsque j'ai vu le regard dans les yeux de Bosco. Je me suis retourné et ai vu une troupe d'assaut arrivant à tout rompre. D'où sortaient-ils ? Du fond de la banque une deuxième équipe arrivait. Que fallait-il que je fasse, qu'étais-je supposé faire ? Je me suis dirigé vers Bosco, c'était le seul en qui j'avais confiance ; bien que ce soit un flic. Je l'ai saisit par le cou, lui ai retiré son arme et l'ai entraîné de l'autre côté de la banque, celui qui n'était pas encore investit par les flics. Bosco me servait de bouclier, et j'en avais honte. Jamais avant je ne m'étais abaissé à cette technique que j'attribuais aux débutants. Mais j'étais désormais dans leur cas, dans le cas d'un type prêt à tout pour s'en sortir, pour éviter la prison. J'ai poussé Bosco jusqu'à la porte dérobée et l'ai forcé à l'ouvrir. Personne dans la cour. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, c'était mon jour de chance. Je l'ai fait avancé mais sans le brutaliser ; j'avais pour règle de ne pas m'en prendre à une personne innocente, c'était trop tard et je le savais mais j'essayais de réparer ma bêtise. Je pensais prendre une bagnole et relâcher Bosco une fois que je serais en sécurité, mais ce plan mijoté à la va-vite n'a jamais eu l'occasion de se réaliser. Lorsque nous avons tourné, nous nous sommes retrouvés face à une dizaine de flics armés jusqu'aux dents, sans parler de Faith, les yeux rougis. A cause de Bosco mais surtout à cause de moi ; elle avait peur pour son ami à cause de moi. En essayant de me retourner, j'ai vu d'autres flics, dont Davis et son partenaire. Tout le monde avait un air menaçant. Je retenais l'un des leurs en otage ; et tout ça ne pressentait rien de bon.  
  
Bosco : Et maintenant Matoney, où va-t-on ?  
  
Cette phrase restera à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire. Je regrette amèrement ce que j'ai fais ce jour là. Jamais je ne me le pardonnerais. J'ai enfreins mes deux règles.  
  
Lorsque Bosco m'a dit cela, j'ai comprit que j'étais fichu, mais je ne voulais pas me l'admettre ; j'ai commencé à reculer vers le mur derrière moi, tandis que les flics, qui restaient à une certaine distance, formaient un cercle menaçant. Tout le monde me disait de le relâcher, de poser mon arme et de laisser l'officier Boscorelli s'en aller. Je voulais le faire, je jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher que c'était mon intention, mais lorsque j'ai senti le mur me bloquer ; pour la toute première fois de ma vie j'ai paniqué. Toutes les réclamations des policiers, toutes leurs voix se mélangeaient dans ma tête. Bosco a senti ce qui arrivait. Il a fait un grand sourire à Faith.  
  
Faith : Bosco ? Bosco : Ne regarde pas. Faith : Quoi ?  
  
A ce moment là, j'ai enfoncé mon arme plus profondément dans le cou de Bosco. Ma main tremblait. Bosco m'a jeté un coup d'?il. Je l'ai regardé brièvement. Mon doigt a glissé. J'ai appuyé. La détonation a retenti en même temps que le cri de Faith, et de beaucoup d'autres. Un grand « NON » général s'est élevé.  
  
Qu'ai-je fais ? Aujourd'hui encore, après 4 ans, je revois le sang gicler sur le mur et le corps de Bosco tomber à terre, inerte. Je revois encore le regard de Faith, le même qu'elle m'a donné la seule fois qu'elle est venue me voir pour me demander pourquoi ! Je ressens encore la douleur lorsque Faith, Davis et Sully m'ont tous les trois tiré dessus. J'entends encore la voix étranglée des ambulanciers lorsqu'ils ont annoncé le verdict. Je vois encore le regard sur le visage des médecins lorsque je suis arrivé à l'hôpital, un regard de haine et de colère, le même qui était inscrit sur tous les visages en plus de la douleur et de la tristesse. Pourquoi m'ont- ils soigné, je n'en sais rien. Peut-être pour que je paye le restant de ma vie ma dette, pour que je subisse tous les jours la fureur des matraques. Où peut-être est-ce ce que l'on appelle aujourd'hui d'un vain mot la justice.  
  
Je dois vivre chaque jour avec le souvenir d'avoir tué l'homme avec lequel, sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais créé des affinités. Je dois vivre avec la culpabilité, l'horreur et la honte de tous mes crimes. J'ai pris 70 ans pour le meurtre de Bosco, plus 150 ans pour toutes les 21 autres victimes que j'avais tuées durant mon job ! Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire ; j'ai 38 ans ; je m'appelle Matthieu Loney, et je suis un monstre.  
  
FIN 


End file.
